A 4th Of July Worth Remembering
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: its the 4th of July, and Deidara and Sasori get stuck on a mission. The fireworks explode above head, nd Sasori relizes something, he wants Deidara. DeixSaso, Characters-Masashi Kishimoto


**Woot I got this out before the 4****th**** so everyone be happy! -crickets- I SAID BE HAPPY DANG IT! -readers: woot! Yeah!- better we will work on it, but in the mean time, I don't own any Naruto characters, they belong the great Masashi Kishimoto, and if I did own them, Deidara and Sasori would be making out in front of me right now, so until then, enjoy.**

"Why did Leader-Sama have to send us on a mission on the 4th of July un? We will miss the Akatsuki party yeah." Sasori glanced at the blonde as they walked up the stairs to their hotel. 

"You really want to go to that, after last year?"

"It wasn't that bad un."

"Wasn't bad, we ate, which turned into a food fight, then you guys got drunk, Hidan ran off to some random village and wasn't seen for 3 days. Leader and Konan went and did god knows what for two hours. And when it came time to set the fireworks off, Tobi set them all off at once. Not to mention, when they did go off, we had to go running from them because someone pointed them the wrong way, not mentioning any names, _Deidara_." Deidara gave a goofy smile. 

Sasori opened the door to the to the shabby room. 

"damn, I hate that you look so much like a girl, they gave us one bed again!" 

"Gomen na sai un." Sasori turned to see and sad look on the artists face that made his heart clench.

"Uh…go take a shower brat." Deidara dropped his cloak, and went to take a shower. Sasori sprawled out on the bed, _'why did he have such an effect on me back there? His blonde hair dose make him look like a girl, but that hair, I would love to run my fingers through it and feel how soft it is, oh and that beautiful blue eye…wait! What am I thinking, he's just a stupid brat.'_ He glanced over at the bathroom door, and a picture of the blonde naked in the shower filled his head. _'Why did that come into my head, and why do I want to see it again?' _

The blonde walked out with a pair of black boxer hanging low on his waist. Water still dripping from his pale, slender but yet muscular skin. A towel drying his hair, that hair Sasori dreamed to touch. 

"Oh look Sasori, they are shooting off fire works un!" The blonde ran to the window an gazed out, "You know why I love fireworks Sasori yeah?" Sasori's face reddened at the sight of the artist, luckily for him the blonde was to amused with the fireworks to notice.

"Why is that Deidei…er…Deidara?" Sasori redden more at the slip of his tongue. 

"Because Sasori Danna, they are fleeting, a beauty you only see for a slight moment." Sasori walked over to Deidara,

"You know what I love Deidei?" Deidara turned to the red head, only to find a hand tangle in his hair, and a pair of lips forced to his. His eye slowly slid shut. Sasori moved to his ear,

"It's you Deidei." The seductive sound in his voice as he said his new nickname sent shivers down his spine. Sasori crashed their lips back together with a teeth shattering click. Deidara wrapped his hands around the puppeteers neck, pulling him closer. Sasori's tongue slyly slid across Deidara lip, asking for entrance, which Deidara granted. 

As the kiss starred to get more heated, Deidara's hands started shredding off the red heads clothes. Sasori picked Deidara up bridal style and laid him on the bed. He relived them of their boxers and straddled the blonde, kissing him. Their erections rubbed together, and the bomber moaned into the puppeteers mouth. 

Sasori trialed down his body kissing, licking, and leaving bite marks. He gently kiss the head, then took some in his mouth. 

"Danna un." Deidara moaned. Sasori took the whole thing in his mouth, and started sucking. 

"Deidei…" Sasori hummed. The blonde moaned,

"D…o that again un." Sasori did, Deidara hips buckled, and moans of pleasure escaped his lips. 

"D…danna I'm going…to cum un." Deidara released, and Sasori drank the liquid. He leaned up and kiss the panting blonde, letting the boy taste himself. He pulled away and stuck three fingers in the boys mouth

"Suck." And Deidara did. Sasori positioned himself at the boys entrance, and pulled the fingers out when lubricated. He stuck one finger in, then another, then one more. He scissor him apart as the blonde grunted and groaned. His fingers were soon replaced with his erection. He thrust in and out slowly, letting the blonde get use to it. Then picked up his pace. 

"Un…Mumm…Ahhh…DANNA!" The blonde screamed as the puppeteer hit the boys sweet spot. He keep hitting that spot, over and over. Sasori finally reached his climax, and spilled his seeds. He collapsed beside the panting blonde and pulled him into his arms, as they watched the fireworks outside. 

"They are beautiful…" 

"Yes they are un." Deidara huffed. 

"I love you Deidei."

"I love you too Danna un." And they fell asleep in by each other's side.

Thus ending a 4th of July Worth Remembering.

**Well, that was fun to write. And so(add some witty comment) reviews peeps, they are always love, and I will give you a thousand yen!**

**Kakuzu: No my money!-takes it back-**

**Mii: ok so you get nothing if you review except the feeling of making a young writer happy… see ya!**


End file.
